


girls

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	girls

Girls are so cute, beautiful, elegant, kind, and just plain hot. Like damn, ever see a girl talk abot something she loves? Adorable. Ever see a girl with a dress or a cute outfit she loves? Beautiful. Ever see a girl with a long flowy dress or with her hair done? Elegant. Ever see a girl smile at someone who seems lonely or ask if you’re ok or see what your opinion is or just checking up on everyone? Kindness. Ever see a girl wearing an outfit she feels confident in? Sexy man. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
